


Secret (Sterek/Steter Podfic)

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, Pining Derek, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sterek endgame, Steter - Freeform, Written version attached, sterek, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: In which Stiles must reveal his deepest secret in order to save Beacon Hills





	Secret (Sterek/Steter Podfic)

Podfic length 18:54

[Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15_FZgS5akFy1jQy8SPuT83ecp6_HdLMG)

(Written version below)

 

The pack sat around the table tossing around ideas of ways to draw out the Huldra that was luring people into the woods, making them disappear. They'd done research and searched the woods, but came up short. The most they'd figured out was that it was a Huldra, probably.

"I don't like the idea, but Peter ran into one once, he might know how to find her," Cora spoke up with a shrug. 

Derek growled at the idea, he didn't much like Peter, mostly because he was way too flirty with Stiles.

"It's our best bet, what else are we going to do? Deaton isn't gonna be back in town for another three days at least, and he's not answering his phone," Scott shrugged.

"I'll call him," Stiles said standing. Peter wasn't very trusting of most of the pack, Stiles was one of the few he would listen to. 

Derek growled again as Stiles called his uncle.

"Derek, I know you don't like it, but we need to stop this thing," Cora put a hand on her brother's shoulder. He had been head over heels for Stiles for months now. And while he did a good job of hiding it, the pack had their suspicions. 

"We don't even know for sure if it's a Huldra," Derek responded with a huff.

"Stiles really seems to think it is, and when is he ever wrong?" 

Derek didn't answer, he knew Stiles was never wrong and this probably wasn't any exception. 

"He'll be here in a few minutes," Stiles said, sitting back down. 

Derek could see a fading blush remained on Stiles' cheeks. Peter had already been flirting, great.

-

It didn't take long for Peter to show up.

"Peter, thanks for coming," Stiles said allowing the werewolf inside.

"I'm surprised you called honestly. I'm not exactly a fan favorite around here," Peter said looking pointedly at Derek.

"We need your help," Derek growled.

"So I've been told," Peter nodded, "A Huldra, is that right?" Peter asked.

"We think so," Cora answered.

"Well, I can tell you they are nasty little things. They're beautiful women that lure people into the woods to never be seen again. Nobody knows where they go. See Huldra means secret, they're the secret women of the forest. They're near impossible to find and even harder to kill," Peter explained sitting next to Stiles at the pack table.

"Do you know where we can find her?" Stiles asked.

"It's said that if you reveal your deepest secret in the middle of the woods, then she'll come to you," Peter answered.

"And how do you kill her?" Derek asked next.

"There are many methods in the lore, one of which, tricking her into revealing her darkest secret. Another being the kiss of a woman equally as beautiful, and lastly, exposing her true form by admitting your darkest secret to those closest to you," Peter explained simply, "I've only ever heard of the last one working, however."

"Okay so what happens after we expose her true form?" Scott asked.

"You have to stake her in the heart with a knife dipped in owl's blood," Peter responded.

"How very specific," Stiles snorted.

"Okay, so then let's do it," Scott nodded.

"Hold on, not so fast," Peter held his hand up, "The Huldra only lures in humans. It has to be a human that lures her out. No werewolf is going to do the trick." 

"Okay, so I'll be the one to do it, I'm human," Stiles responded as if it was obvious.

"No way, it's too dangerous," Peter shook his head.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Stiles asked.

"Pick some random person off the street," Peter answered as if it was obvious.

"We're not going to use some innocent person as bait," Derek growled.

"Oh but offering Stiles up is okay?" Peter scoffed.

"He can handle himself," Derek took a step towards Peter.

"No, I-"

"Peter, I'm doing it," Stiles cut in.

Peter thumbed Stiles' cheek affectionately, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip to hold back a smile.

"Are you two done?" Derek snapped. The irritation bubbled up inside him.

"I'm sorry, you may be eager to hand Stiles over on a silver platter, but I'm not," Peter said narrowing his eyes at Derek.

"Do you even have a deep secret? You're kind of an open book," Peter turned back to Stiles.

Stiles dropped his head, "Yeah."

"Are you willing to tell it to those closest to you?" Peter asked.

Stiles once again bit down on his lower lip.

"As much as I do love when you bit your lip like that, I am taking that as a hesitation," Peter's eyes were steady on Stiles' mouth.

Derek clenched his fists, fighting to hold back a growl.

"Is anyone ever willing to tell a close guarded secret?" Stiles shrugged, his cheeks cherry red.

"It has to be something no one else knows, something you've never told anyone," Peter said, once again running a thumb along Stiles cheek.

"I know it is," Stiles nodded.

"If you do this, I don't want to witness it," Peter stood then, "Promise to call me as soon as you're safe."

"I promise," Stiles nodded.

Peter leaned in, placing a kiss on Stiles' cheek at the corner of his mouth.

Stiles looked stunned.

"Must you be so handsy?" Derek growled.

Peter only smirked before making his way to the door.

"Next time, maybe you two should get a room," Derek snapped turning to Stiles.

Derek was glad Stiles couldn't smell the jealousy, cause it was obvious the entire rest of the pack could.

-

Stiles kept the blade, dipped in the owl's blood they'd managed to snag from Deaton's ingredient cabinet, inside his jacket.

He stood in the small clearing in the middle of the woods. He certainly hoped this worked.

Stiles spoke quietly as he admitted his secret to the silence.

He was to give the signal and the pack would come to him so he could confess to them before killing the Huldra, assuming Peter wasn't wrong.

"Well well that certainly is a secret, isn't it?" A soft voice asked from behind Stiles.

Stiles turned to see a young woman with almond eyes and raven hair staring at him. She was beautiful.

"You're her," Stiles said as he carefully pressed the send button on his phone. He just had to stay alive and not disappear long enough for the pack to arrive.

"I am the secret of the woods, you've just confessed to me something that I know scares you to admit," The Huldra smiled sweetly, "Do you know what I do with those secrets?"

"I suppose you're going to tell me," Stiles responded.

"Actually, I'm going to show you."

Stiles took a step back as she stepped forward outstretching her hand.

"Stiles," Scott appeared behind the Huldra.

"My deepest secret isn't yours to keep, I confess my feelings for Derek Hale to those closest to me," Stiles recited the exact incantation they had managed to dig up.

The Huldra let out a piercing scream as she turned into an old hag. Stiles pulled the knife from his jacket and thrust it into the Huldra's chest.

Stiles stumbled back as she turned to dust.

"Stiles, you did it," Isaac grinned as he and the rest of the pack walked over to him.

Derek was frozen in place. Stiles had feelings for him? He couldn't. He never told Stiles how he felt cause he knew Stiles deserved better. Derek couldn't give in. Stiles just needed to get over him, it was probably just a small crush anyway.

Stiles did his best to avoid looking at Derek.

-

Stiles stepped into the loft only to be pulled into a tight hug by Peter. Stiles had called him to let him know he was okay and that it worked.

"I'm so glad you're alright, I would've missed this gorgeous face," Peter smiled pulling back.

"Thank you for your help, we couldn't have done it without you," Stiles smiled.

"So I'm dying to know, what was your secret?" Peter asked.

Stiles tensed. The pack busied themselves pretending not to be a part of the conversation. No one had mentioned Stiles' confession and he was thankful, until now of course.

"Oh come on, you're not going to tell me?" Peter pouted when Stiles didn't respond.

"I'd rather not," Stiles answered quietly.

Peter, having immediately smelled the guilt and discomfort on Derek, smirked, "Then you don't have to." Truth was he was sure he knew and though it came as a surprise it also didn't.

Stiles and Derek had always been oddly close. They fought like a married couple, they were protective of one another, and they knew each other best.

Peter lifted Stiles' chin so he was looking into Stiles' eyes, "That was incredibly brave of you to offer yourself up, stupid, but brave," Peter smiled.

Stiles smiled back. Peter always made him feel special. He knew it was just flirting, but Stiles couldn't help but enjoy it, even if it was Peter.

"We don't need your help anymore, you saw that Stiles is perfectly fine, you can leave," Derek growled at his uncle.

"Yes, indeed, Stiles is fine," Peter winked at the human.

Stiles fought to act as normal as possible, "Derek, he helped us find and kill the Huldra. We kind of owe him," Stiles said simply, looking at the alpha.

Derek's eyes met the human's whiskey brown ones for the first time since Stiles' confession. Oh how he loved Stiles' eyes.

"You know, I know a way you could make it up to me," Peter piped in, causing the pair to break eye contact.

Stiles turned to Peter, "How's that?"

"Perhaps dinner?" Peter smiled, ignoring Derek's death glare.

"Oh, umm," Stiles shifted nervously.

Peter leaned in to Stiles' ear and whispered quietly, "Unless you're worried about what Derek will think."

Stiles tensed again as Peter's lips brushed Stiles' causing a chill to slide down his spine.

Derek obviously heard and tensed as well. He knew the effect Peter had on Stiles, he'd watched the two flirt for months.

"I don't think he'll care," Stiles said sadly.

"So is that a yes?" Peter grinned still standing unnecessarily close to Stiles. He was running his hand gently down Stiles' arm. His eyes dancing between Stiles' mouth and eyes.

"Sure," Stiles nodded, standing incredibly still. Peter was always a major flirt but now everyone knew about his feelings for Derek.

Derek's stomach twisted and his chest tightened. Was Stiles trying to make him jealous? Did he also have feelings for Peter? Why would Stiles agree to a date with Peter?

Peter smiled victoriously, "Excellent, shall we?" Peter put his arm out for Stiles to take.

"I'll be back later guys," Stiles said turning to the pack, being careful to avoid Derek's glare.

Once Stiles and Peter were gone Derek snapped. He grabbed the nearest chair and chucked it against the wall breaking it into several pieces.

"Derek, why didn't you say something?" Isaac asked. He could smell the anger and jealousy Derek was feeling.

"Cause it's not up to me. I can't tell him what to do or how to do it," Derek growled, "If he wants to date Peter, that's his choice."

"But you heard his confession," Liam piped in.

Derek gripped the side of the table so tight his knuckles turned white.

"You obviously feel the same way."

Derek looked up, his eyes meeting Liam's, "I've ignored these feelings for months because he deserves better than me," Derek shook his head, "I can't give in now, just because he thinks he has feelings for me, and how didn't any of us know sooner? Did he just realize it today?" Derek huffed.

"You say you think he deserves better, is Peter really better?" Isaac asked gently. Other than Stiles he knew the best way to handle Derek when he was upset.

"No, but it's his choice," Derek answered sadly.

"I think if you told him how you felt, he wouldn't hesitate to choose you," Scott spoke up next.

"You say it's his choice, let him decide if he deserves better than you," Liam smiled sympathetically at his alpha.

-

Stiles climbed the stairs of the loft, he had left his things there.

"Thank you for humoring me with dinner," Peter grinned as they reached Derek's door.

"Thanks for your help with the Huldra, I know you don't care for the pack, you didn't have to agree to help," Stiles smiled back.

"I care for you, and they were smart enough to have you call me," Peter chuckled.

Stiles laughed lightly.

"Have a good night, Stiles," Peter leaned in placing a sweet kiss on Stiles' cheek.

Stiles felt guilty. He'd told Peter his secret during dinner. Peter hadn't been surprised, but slightly disappointed. Stiles liked Peter but he loved Derek and as long that was the case he couldn't be with Peter even if Derek didn't reciprocate his feelings.

Stiles opened the loft expecting to see the pack, but instead he only saw Derek putting pieces of what looked to be a chair, together.

"Uh, hey, where is everyone?" Stiles asked nervously checking his watch, it was only nine.

"Home," Derek answered setting the pieces of broken chair aside.

"Oh, well I'll just get my stuff and be out of your hair," Stiles stepped towards his laptop, but Derek stepped in front of him.

"I'd like to talk, actually," Derek said calmly.

Stiles' heart jumped and he suddenly felt nauseous. Was Derek really going to make him talk about this?

"W-what about?" Stiles stammered.

"How was your date with Peter?" Derek asked, though he was certain he didn't actually want to know.

"Fine," Stiles answered simply.

"Are you going to see him again?" Derek asked, jealousy dripping from his tone.

"N-no," Stiles shook his head.

"Good," Derek felt relief wash over him.

"I know you don't like him, it was-"

"Do you?" Derek cut in.

Stiles panicked, if he lied Derek would know, but did he really want Derek to know that he did like Peter?

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Derek smelled the anxiety and guilt.

"If you like him why wasn't that you're secret?" Derek asked taking a step towards a nervous Stiles.

"Cause it wasn't exactly a secret, and it had to be my deepest secret," Stiles answered, his voice uneven.

"Why was I deepest secret? Surely you have others you could have revealed," Derek pressed, his tone still calm.

Stiles swallowed hard, "Because, that's the secret I've kept the most secret for the longest," Stiles answered. Derek would be able to hear how hard his heart was beating.

"How long?" Derek asked next.

"Look, I wouldn't have said anything, but people's lives were at stake and I was the only human. I didn't want to risk it not working. We can just pretend I never said anything, I'll-"

"How long, Stiles?" Derek repeated interrupting Stiles' mini rant.

"Two years," Stiles answered quietly, dropping his head.

Derek paused, "Two years?" Derek frowned.

"I know, pathetic right?" Stiles huffed.

"So this isn't just some recent crush you've developed?" Derek asked taken a back.

"Crush?" Stiles snorted, "No, I have a crush on Peter, I'm full on in love with you-" Stiles stopped realizing what he'd just said.

Derek's eyebrows rose in shock.

Stiles' stomach lurched. If he hadn't ruined his friendship with Derek before, he'd sufficiently done so now.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-I didn't mean to- I tried to-"

Stiles was cut off by Derek's lips on his. It took Stiles' brain a second to catch up. He slid his arms around Derek's waist as he kissed back. It was unlike any dream he'd ever had. Did Derek feel the same way?

Stiles finally pulled back, his stomach doing summersaults, "Wait, do you..."

"I love you too Stiles, and I swear if Peter touches you again, I'll rip his throat out," Derek smirked at the human in his arms.

"Wait if you felt the same way, why didn't you tell me? Why did you avoid me?" Stiles frowned.

"I thought it was just a small crush and I've always told myself you deserved better," Derek answered running his hand down Stiles' back.

"What changed your mind?"

"It's your decision to decide what's best for you, if you want to be with me, that's your choice, even if you deserve better. And you agreed to a date with Peter who was touching you way too much, I'm the jealous type," Derek answered his eyes lingering on Stiles' lips.

"I can't think of anyone better than you," Stiles said leaning in, his hands slipping just under Derek's shirt so his thumbs caressed the skin above his waistband.

Derek let out a low growl, allowing his hand to drop to Stiles ass. He expertly lifted him up.

Stiles' legs closed around Derek's waist as their lips connected.

"Stiles," Derek said, as he kissed along Stiles jaw and towards his ear.

"Hmm?" Stiles hummed.

"Can I prove to everyone that you're mine?" Derek asked seductively in Stiles' ear.

"Yes please," Stiles squeaked, as Derek laid him back on the bed.

The next day the whole pack knew Stiles belonged to Derek, not only was he covered in Derek's scent, but also bite marks that would surely last a week. But Stiles was okay with that.


End file.
